Jack Sparrow: Mermation Wishes
by StandingOnTheHorizon
Summary: Part 3 of the Jack Sparrow Mermaid Series. A pirate crew, mermaids and a treasure with one purpose to find, to get the bottle to release the Ocean Goddess trapped inside.


**1**

It had been a month after Jack Sparrow, William Turning and Elizabeth Pidgeon left ReefTide, their home, for Tortuga to find a crew for Jack.

There was a fight going on in one of the Tortuga bars involing Jack and Will because a mean pirate stole Jack's hat.

Jack sword fighted the pirate and knocked him unconscious so that he got his hat back. When the other pirates saw how strong he was, they were kind of scared of him but they admired him too so it was an advantage when he asked "who wants to be in me bloody crew?!", many pirates said yes.

So as Captain Jack Sparrow gathered his crew made up of Gibbs, A one eyes pirate and his friend, another mermaid with a talking seahorse and a few other less important pirates.

Will found a large black whale for sale and baught it then brought it to Jack who named it the "The Black Pearl". So Jack and his crew went into the whale's mouth and from the hole at the top of the whale, Jack navigated the whale by using it's tounge and blow hole where he stuck a telescope in for when the whale closed its mouth.

"Captain, where are we heading?" Will Turning asked as he looked out of the telescope.

"To a forgotten under-water seaweed forest. Deep inside lies a lot of treasure, jewels and gold and best of all, a bottle that when opened will let out a Goddess called Calypso. But no one goes there cause its dangerous so we'll find the stuff all there"

"but what about the danger?" Elizabeth asked.

"No need to worry, ! We are pirates after all!"

**2**

With the whale The Black Pearl they arrived at a large seaweed cluster which went up high and it was dark and scary looking. It was all very dark green. The whale opens its mouth and all the crew swam out.

"This is it, The forgotten under-water seaweed forest, or the FUWSF for short." Jack announced.

"It looks scary." Elizabeth said.

"Its okay. We just need to get the treasure and I have a compass!"

"Ok, which way do we have to go, captain?" Gibbs asked.

"North."

"but your compass doesn't point north."

"don't worry, I'm a pirate. I'll find a way.

**3**

"Okay so we're lost." Jack said after they had been travelling past the same sea weed covered rock for an hour.

"Why didn't we just come into here with The Black Pearl?" Will asked

"it wouldn't fit. But we will find the treasure! Look see, we haven't passed this way before"

They swam through a sea weed tunnel and when they finally got to the other end they saw a large treasure chest sitting on top of a high rock surrounded by gold and jewels and inside was a large glass bottle with colours.

"There it is!" Jack said and swam towards the treasure but when he touched the chest it stated to rumble and the high rock fell downwards dragging the treasure along with it.

The one eyed pirate almost cried but he didn't, only almost.

Will swam down after the treasure and Jack followed and they caught the chest before It fell into a long bottomless hole that went down forever in the sea.

They swam back up to the other pirates and set the chest down and they all looked inside.

**4**

Jack took the bottle and opened it and a mermaid swam out. She had darker skin, hair and eyes and she had a weird but cool top till her tail.

"I am Tia Dalma the goddess of the sea and I grand you 3 wishes."

"I wish that Cutler Bucket left ReefTide forever and wouldn't annoy us anymore so that me and Elizabeth could return to our town." Will wished.

"Wish granted. He is now in Wavy Jones' bucket."

"I wish I could have my eye back." The eye less pirate said.

"Wish granted" and his eye returned into his eye socket.

"And I…I wish to be a pirate for life, with an unnaturally long life and be the best-mermaid pirate that ever swam in these oceans!"

"Wish granted. You have used your 3 wishes." And Tia Dalma swam back into the bottle and it dissapeered.

_A few minutes later_

They all swam out of the seaweed forest and went back into the Black Pearl.

"Did you here that?" Jack said once he sailed the way back to ReefTide. "I'm the best mermaid-pirate in all of the seas! Yo ho me mermaids, yo ho!"


End file.
